Youkai's Shinobi
by JPClawXVoid
Summary: After the Fourth Great Shinobi War Tsunade gives Team Seven one last mission before Naruto can take her place as Hokage, but who knew they would have a run in with real monsters. NarutoXHarem Slight AU Naruto. By JPClaw
1. Introduction

**Hey! What's up?! Okay I already know what you guys are thinking and I know I just can't stay on one story for some reason this already my fourth one that I'm starting. Don't worry by no means am I stopping my other stories it's just I felt like writing this so I hope you like it…PEACE OUT!**

**I do not own Naruto nor****Rosario + Vampire *GASP* OMG I know who knew oh well**

Yokai's Shinobi

After the Fourth Great Shinobi War Tsunade gives Team Seven one last mission before Naruto can take her place as Hokage, but who knew they would have a run in with real monsters. NarutoXHarem

Introduction

It had been a good three months sense the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. The reason for the war ending was because of the Hero of the war Naruto Uzumaki and his best friend Sasuke Uchiha after he returned from his corruption. Naruto and Sasuke practically stream rolled over all that stood before the two ninja with their unstoppable teamwork even though they hadn't work together like...ever it seem they had perfect teamwork. When they faced off against Madara in the final battle they finished him off with a combination Jutsu of Susuke's Kirin and Naruto's Rasenshuriken that the lighting Dragon somehow picked up with its mouth and completely destroyed Madara with. Once the battle was over everyone mourned their fallen comrades and then later the villages made a contract to never attack each other again. Yeah everything was going go for the Elemental Nation these days. Now here we find ourselves in Konoha where our blonde Hero is both annoyed and a little happy.

In the Hokage's office

"You have got to be kidding me." Naruto stated with a twitching eyebrow as he looked at his busty blonde Hokage.

"No Naruto I'm not you have to do this." She stated as Naruto just stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"So you're telling me you finally got the council to accept me as your successor, but you want me to go on this long term mission because it could boost my political standing in the world and I have to find at least three wives by the time I'm nineteen what the fuck." Naruto stated with a violently twitching eyebrow as he slammed his hands on her desk. "I'm the Hero of the damn Fourth Shinobi Great War how can I get more political standing then that and why the hell do I need three wives by the time I'm nineteen?!" He questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Because brat you are the last of a two really powerful clans, that's why."She stated as she just pulled out a bottle of sake trying to ignore the now ranting teen in front of her until something caught her eye.

"Would you two stop making out back there and help me with your next Hokage?" She questioned one pink haired medic nin and one ex avenger as they quickly separated now that they had the spot light.

"Well we thought you had it handled Tsunade-sama and it's not like it includes us so it doesn't really matter." Sakura stated as she shrugged her shoulders then looked over to her raven haired boyfriend.

"Well the Dope should be happy only one more job granted I understand it's a long one he should still be happy that his dream is right there." Sasuke stated with a small smile in agreement to his pink haired girlfriend until they noticed the smirk that spread across their busty Hokage's face causing them to become slightly nervous.

"What are you talking about I never said you two weren't going, this is a team mission with Naruto as team captain." She stated as the two jonin went pale. Then the door opened reveling a silver haired scarecrow who was reading his oh so famous orange book. "About time you got here let me guess a black cat crossed your path and you had to walk around the whole damn village to get here?" Tsunade questioned in annoyance from her Ninjas lateness.

"Actually it was a black chicken that was stuck in a tree that I had to get down for this little girl then I got lost on the road of life." He stated as he continued to read his book ignoring the four comments of "fucking liar." That was said.

"Okay now that everyone is here I can tell you guys the full details of the mission. Okay as you guys know I finally got the council to agree to have Naruto as our next Hokage." She stated as everyone smiled towards Naruto. "This mission is to boost not only his, but also the whole villages political standing in the whole world not only the elemental nations so as you can tell this is a very important mission." She stated as everyone nodded their heads understanding completely. "Okay as I said Naruto is the team leader of this mission and you guys are to do exactly as the client tells you to do is that understood?" She questioned as everyone nodded their heads in understanding until Naruto raised his head to speak.

"Umm what's the clients name anyway?" He questioned as Tsunade just grinned at him for some reason unknown to him and everyone else there.

"His name is simply Headmaster." She stated with a large grin.

**AND DONE! Okay that's just the Introduction so when I post the actually chapters you don't have to worry they will be much longer okay. Also if you want me to add anymore Naruto characters to go with them then tell me now because once they are out of the Naruto world they are not coming back till the end. Oh and as always tell me what you think of my story in the reviews…PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Vampire

**YO! I'm back bringing the first chapter of Yokai's Shinobi. Well the only thing I really have to say is that I'm confused I got favs for this story, but half of the reviews were flames and the other half were helpful and stuff like that so I'm just going to ignore the flames because it gives me more reviews so why not and I got favs so I guess that's all good. Okay well that's all I really wanted to tell you guys I was so confused about that whatever. Oh yeah also I decided not to add anyone extra because I decided to change the way my story was going to end so if I would had anyone extra that would have ruined it well that's it...PEACE OUT!**

I don't own Naruto or Rosario +Vampire. I know trust me it hurts to admit that I think I die a little inside every time I have to.

Yokai's Shinobi

After the Fourth Great Shinobi War Tsunade gives Team Seven one last mission before Naruto can take her place as Hokage, but who knew they would have a run in with real monsters. NarutoXHarem

Chapter 1: Vampire

"No. No way in the seven gates of hell am I going to get on that thing." Naruto stated as he stared at this yellow metal thing that was creeping the hell out of him in the first place.

"And why not Naruto?" Kakashi questioned from the side of him as he gazed at the metal contraption as well with a calculating eye.

Naruto then narrows his eyes. "I don't trust it." He stated as Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke face faulted from his comment, really he didn't trust an inanimate object. "And don't even get me started on that guy that's operating it. Just look at his fucking eyes that's just scary. Now don't get me wrong I've seen some pretty scary eyes just take Sasuke for example and then the whole Hyuuga clan they have weird eyes as well, but come on his is just plain white and it's glowing through the glasses this guy takes the damn cake." He stated as the man on the bus looked at him strangely as if he was mildly offended by that remark.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything, but you really shouldn't judge people especially you with that hideous outfit." The bus driver stated as everyone chuckled saved for a growling Naruto who just decided to drop the whole thing since he knew he lose that argument and walked on the bus and found a seat with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi following him.

"So what's this place like anyway?" Sakura questioned the driver as they were already driving through a dark tunnel with Susuke sitting on the side of her.

"It's a very scary place." He said in a deadpan tone that caused the Ninja minus Kakashi who was too busy taking a good nap to pay attention to sweat drop from the comment.

A few minutes later they exited the tunnel and came to a stop as everyone took their stuff and exited the bus as the bus driver gave them a warning to be careful that Naruto just scoffed at he was ALWAYS careful.(yeah right)

"So which way is this Academy anyway?" Sasuke questioned from behind the group as he slung his bag over his shoulder then looked over to his team leader waiting for his answer. Naruto then mirrored his actions by slinging his bag over his shoulder as well as he took out a piece of paper he had gotten for Tsunade prior from leaving.

"According to this paper that Baa-chan gave me it should be just North off the Bus stop so let's just go that way." Naruto answered as he began walking North with his team following him closely. They were walking for a good ten minutes when they found themselves in a dense forest area that reminded Naruto of Konoha. He was so lost in thought that he never noticed that a bike rider was heading his way until it was too late and crashed into him causing him and the bike rider to roll on the ground as the rest of the Shinobi just stare at Naruto and giggle at his misfortune.

"Hey Naruto once your done messing around meet us in the Headmasters office." Kakashi said as the remaining members of team seven continued on their way leavening their dazed blonde team leader to deal with his new situation.

"Ow what the fuck hit me." Naruto stated as he looks up to find the cutest girl he had ever seen in his life straddling his waist as she looked a bit out of it still since he was able to see swirls in her eyes. She had long silky pink hair and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen in his life she for a second though when he looked at her Rosary it had a red demonic eye in it reminding him slightly of Kurama, but it disappeared almost instantly making Naruto think he was seeing things.

"Why won't the world stop spinning?" She questioned as she held her head in her hands causing Naruto to chuckle a bit from this until she final came to noticing she was on top of him causing her to blush crimson.

"Yo." Naruto said simply with his signature grin causing her to smile back a bit until a certain smell caught her nose and she looked down and noticed blood dripping down from a small cut on his cheek. Not being able to take much more of the intoxicating scent she lean down and licked his cheek and now it was Naruto's turn to turn crimson as he felt the beautiful girls delicate tongue graze his cheek. "Umm...what are you doing?" He questioned slightly nervously fearing for his life that this girl was the second upcoming of Anko. Moka final coming to her senses jumped back a bit, but not off his lap and she bowed.

"I'm so sorry! It's just your blood smelt so goooood. You see I'm a..." She started as her eyes glazed over once again as she leaned in towards the confused blonde under her. "Vampire." She finished as she bit into him and Naruto gave a surprised yelp, but otherwise felt nothing it's not like he could die from this it would be a rainy day in hell if Kurama would let him die from a little lost of blood. Kurama was regenerating his blood cells at the same time she was taking them so it's not like he felt anything and the feeling of her sucking his blood was more of the feeling of his ex girlfriend Hinata whenever she would leave a hickey so it was actually pleasant you can say. Once she was done Moka pulled away with a dreamy look on her face as Naruto look at her with an amused look. Yea his blood seemed to do that to the ladies.

_**"Hey kit."**_ Kurama said making his presence known from the confines of Naruto's mind.

_"Yea Karama what you need?"_ Naruto asked in confusion because Kurama rarely communicated with him. Don't get him wrong himself and Kurama were on very good terms with one another it's just that they never really had anything to talk about. So they just decided to talk to one another when it was necessary so it must be important for Kurama to contact him.

_**"Did that girl just say she was a...Vampire."**_ He said with a calm and collected voice.

_"I think so…why?"_ Naruto questioned as Kyuubi then started laughing crazily causing Naruto to sweat drop. _"What's going on?"_ He questioned in confusion as he didn't understand what was so funny.

_**"That old hag, I knew it! I knew I felt the demonic aura around this place. Ha this is great we going to have so much fun here. Okay listen Kit, either make friends with this girl or stay the hell away from her because we do not want her as an enemy later on got it."**_ Kurama stated as Naruto could only nod dumbly he was going to be her friend in the first place she seemed pretty nice.

"Umm are you okay?" The Vampire questioned nervously as she thought she may have offended him by sucking his blood this caused him to broken from his thoughts as he looked up at the girl.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Naruto started as he was searching for a name that she seemed to catch on to.

"Moka, Moka Akashiya." She said as Naruto nodded with a smile as he decided to introduce himself as well.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and if it's not too much to ask would you like to hang out later?" Naruto questioned as Moka seemed to adopt a shocked expression not expecting the request as she lowers her head causing her hair to shadow her eyes so Naruto wasn't able to see them.

"You don't hate me for being a Vampire?" She questioned in a low shaky voice as she was always hated for being what she was and it scared her that he would be the same especially after she lost control of herself and sucked his blood without permission.

"Now how can I hate such a beautiful girl and if I had a problem with you I would have pushed you off me by now." Naruto stated with a small smirk as Moka seemed to remember the position they were in and quickly got off with a large blush on her face. "So what do you say friends?" Naruto questioned as he stood up and reached his hand down to help her up.

"Yes!" She said happily as she took his hand and jumped up to wrap her arms around his free arm. This caused Naruto to have a light blush on his face as he noticed his arm was being pushed into her bust and he felt her softness. _'No bad no dirty thoughts.'_ Naruto said to himself as he could hear Kurama chuckling in the back of his head.

"Yeah well let's get to the Academy." Naruto stated once he brought his blush down as she nodded her head happily until she took in his attire and noticed something.

"Why are you not wearing the uniform?" She questioned as Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion then looked around and noticed that a lot of people were wearing the same outfit and he cursed to himself as he noticed this.

"Well you see I still need to enroll so I have to go talk to the Headmaster." He stated as Moka seemed to accept that and pushed Naruto forward.

"Well you better hurry classes are about to start." She said as she walk off in a different direction leaving Naruto to him own devices.

"Well I better get to the office." Naruto stated as he pulled out a piece of paper that had the directions to the office on it. It took about three minutes, but he final found it and just walked right in and got a fist atop the head for it as he slams into the ground by a growling Sakura.

"Ow…I thought we were passed the abusive Sakura now that Sasuke was back and what was that for?" Naruto questions as he gets up from off the ground nursing his now hurting head.

"That was for taking so long now we are going to miss the entrance ceremony because of you." She stated angrily as Naruto just looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry I was busy." He said as she just rolled her eyes saying sure you were he growled at her, but he was cut off before he could make a retort.

"Oh I'm so glad your team leader could make it." Naruto heard a voice say as he turned his head then widen his eyes at what he saw then immediately turned to leave.

"Nah uh not happening I learned from the trip here to never trust guys with glowing white eyes I'm out." Naruto stated as he began to leave, but was grabbed by the caller as Kakashi whispered in his ear.

"Naruto if you don't listen to him we have to report back to Tsunade-sama as a mission failed do you want that?" Kakashi whisper as Naruto shivered then turned back around to listen to the man it's not like he liked it it's just he was scared shitless of what Tsunade would do if he just left.

"Oh I see your back, okay well here what I need you guys to do. Just attend class here for three years." He stated as all the members of team seven raised their eyebrows in confusion there had to be something else to this mission why would they come here just to attend High School.

"There has to be something else to this mission and what about Kakashi-sensei he's obviously too old to attend classes here." Naruto stated as he was completely lost on what this man was getting at this was until Kakashi stepped up with a nervous chuckle causing Naruto and the rest of Team Seven to raise an eyebrow.

"I was wondering why Tsunade-sama was giving me her secret to why she looks so young, but who knew this was the reason for it." Kakashi stated as all of a sudden in Kakashi's place was a puff of smoke then when it cleared was a teenage Kakashi standing there as Sakura started poking him in the face to check and see if he would change back and when he didn't she was shocked.

"Oh my Kami its real she just gave it to you?" Sakura questioned as Kakashi shook his head negatively as he began to shake a bit in fear.

"She threatened to kill me if her secret ever got out so it's not like I can tell anyone else." Kakashi said with a sigh, but he was also leaving out about the slow torture she would give him and all the creative things she would do with a Screwdriver, rope, glue, and a *gulp* bear trap. Sakura just nodded her head in understanding as she went back to stand by Sasuke who had a small smile on his face the whole time this was very amusing for the last Uchiha and he needed this after the War he never had any down time and it seemed this would grant him his down time and plus he got to spend it with his favorite people.

"Okay remember this is a school for Monsters so Humans are not allowed here, but lucky for you we consider Shinobi as a half-breed like witches." The Headmaster stated as everyone turned their attention back to him. "Well I hope you guys have a fun time here in our school because who knows what may happen. Okay now here are your outfits and I think you guys will like the additions that have been added to them." He stated as he pulled out a couple of outfits from the closet on the side of his room. "When you get back to your dorms there are more pairs." He stated as he handed each of them their new outfits for school.

Sasuke and Naruto both had the normal boy's uniform except with the addition of their clans symbols on the back of each of their jackets and with Naruto having an orange tie with it. Sakura had the normal school girl's uniform except she had a Sakura tree design on the back of hers and Kakashi well he just had the pants as he wore his jonin jacket over his white dress shirt along with his signature black mask.

"Well it looks like you guys are all set and welcome to your new life for three years at Yokai Academy!" The Headmaster yelled as he laughed insanely.

**AND DONE! Well there's the first chapter it wasn't as long as I wanted it, but I wanted to hurry up and get this chapter out just to give a little more because I really hate that the Introduction was under 1,000 words so here tell me what you think and I hope you guys like it. Well as always I hope you guys have a good day because for me today was amazing and it felt really awesome to be writing this story just saying...PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Kitsune

**YO! I'm back with another chapter of Youkai's Shinobi. Okay well thanks for all the reviews they are always appreciated and I read all of them so yeah. Well I really don't have much else to say so…PEACE OUT!**

Youkai's Shinobi

After the Fourth Great Shinobi War Tsunade gives Team Seven one last mission before Naruto can take her place as Hokage, but who knew they would have a run in with real monsters. NarutoXHarem

Chapter 2: Kitsune

"I hate that guy with a burning passion." Naruto stated as he and Kakashi walked towards their homeroom that was starting in a few minutes.

"I wonder why you hate him is it because of the mission or his eyes?" Kakashi questioned with a hidden smirk as Naruto growled lowly glaring at the one eyed scarecrow.

"Both! His eyes are scary as shit and this mission doesn't make any sense at all!" Naruto yelled out in frustration as the silver haired Shinobi chuckled at his students' mood.

"Oh calm down Naruto I'm sure it won't be that bad and who knows coming here may be a good thing for us." Kakashi stated as they entered the classroom. Hearing this Naruto just nodded his head in agreement unconsciously thinking of a certain pink haired Vampire. Once they had entered the classroom the chatting had quieted down as many of the students stared at them most of the girls had hearts in their eyes as the guys just glare at potential rivals. Naruto and Kakashi both sweat dropped seeing this as they both found that the whole row by the window was empty so they just decided to sit there and wait for class to begin. They had waited for a good three minutes as Kakashi had taken to reading his little orange book and Naruto just decided to take out a kunai and spin it on his finger while they waited. Once the bell rang in walked a woman with sandy blond hair with glasses and what looked like cat ears coming out of the side of her head.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy. I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think all of you already know this, but I will tell you anyway. Youkai Academy was built by and for Monsters so everyone you see around here are Monsters." She stated with a beaming smile as all of the students chuckled a bit from that then she got back to it. "Our Current Problem! The earth has already come under control of the humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice, but to continue to coexist with the humans at this Academy, you will be studying "How to coexist with Humans"! She said as she finished the explanation of the reason for the school till she remembered something and brought everyone's attention back to herself. "So for that reason, as a school rule you will live your lives at this Academy in Human Form!" She stated "Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your true form Understand!" She stated sternly as one bulky student decided to make his opinion known.

"Hey Teacher would it not be better for us to eat those pathetic humans and in the case of hot girls better to rape them." He stated cockily, but as soon as those words left his mouth a lightning fast kunai grazed his cheek as blood leak from the newly formed wound as he turned to the direction the kunai came from to see am innocent smiling blonde. "What the fuck was that for Blondie." The bulky student growled out as Naruto just smiled towards him.

"Oh sorry my grip just 'slipped' it happens sometimes when I hear things that piss me off." Naruto stated as he pointed his finger towards the roof as he formed a mini-Rasenshuriken. "It would be a shame if my grip 'slipped' again." Naruto stated with a smile as the bulky student somehow knew to shut his dirty whore mouth for now as he turned back to the front of the classroom. "I see you have some brains after all." Naruto stated as he released the jutsu and took out another kunai and began spinning it once again.

"Oookay." Shizuka said as she was about to continue explaining until.

"Excuse me! I'm so sorry I'm late after the entrance ceremony I got lost in the school..." Moka yells as she storms through the doors slightly out of breath which caused almost all the guys in the class to gain lustful eyes as the girls glared at the pink haired Vampire in envy.

"Oh it's okay! Hurry and find a seat!" Miss Shizuka chirped as Moka nodded her head as she began looking around the classroom until her eyes roamed over a familiar mop of blonde hair who seemed to not even notice what was going on in the room as he was just staring out the window as he spun the kunai on his finger this caused her to squeal in excitement as she ran over to him.

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled as said blonde just blinked as he noticed the fast approaching Vampire then he looked to his hand that still had the kunai that was in mid spin so as not to hurt her he throw it in a random upward direction in order to not hurt anyone, but he forgot there was a window in the direction he decided to throw it in as it shattered at the same time he caught the excited Vampire in his arms. Looking from the now snuggling vampire to the shattered window then to the overly smiling teacher who had waves of dark energy coming off her, he could only say one thing as he sighed.

"I'll get it paid for by the end of the day." He said as she just nodded her head. After trying to get Moka off him which he really didn't put up much a fight because he didn't mind her at all. They sat through the first few classes of the day that he had to deal which a shit ton of glaring from the male population that he just put an end to when he gave them a burst of his KI mixed with Kurama's youki. Then the classes, which in Naruto's opinion was boring as hell he even opted to talking to Kurama, but the old Fox was sleeping and didn't want to be bother so that left Naruto to fend for himself. Kakashi for his part he just put a Genjustsu on his Famous Icha Icha to look like the textbooks for each class they would be in, like seriously how interesting could it be to read the same porn over and over again. When it was coming to an end of their fourth class Naruto was on his last legs he couldn't do it, there was not enough ninja training in the world that would have prepared him for a normal teenage life and this woman could talked about math like it was Kami's Gift and Naruto didn't know how much more he could take it was killing him slowly, painfully, antagonizing, screeching, ringing, bell ringing...wait bell ringing...BELL RINGING. Naruto then instantly stands up in his desk as he yells. "Thank you Kami-sama!" He then rushes out of the class room leaving a fuming teacher, a smiling pink haired Vampire who chased after him and a chuckling silver haired Scarecrow.

Once they were outside the classroom Naruto had slowed down to a walking pace in the hallway as he had noticed that Moka was trying to catch up to him. Once she caught up to him she immediately latched onto him causing him to smile for some reason he really like this girl even though he had just met her like a few hours ago.

"So what do you want to do for lunch break?" Naruto questioned as she looked at him nervously, but was never able to voice her request before the large bulky student from the morning stepped in front of them as he lifted Naruto up by his Tie never taking his eyes off of Moka.

"You are called Moka Akahiya are you not? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya. By the way, why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like this?" He questioned as by now a lot of the student population had come to watch the outcome of this encounter. With Naruto he was not to please with what was happening as he let a little bit of Kurama's Youki leak out as his whiskers became more defined, but his eyes didn't change. The reason he was pissed was not because this guy was calling him weak, no it wasn't even because he was ignoring him. It was because he had the audacity to touch the only thing that he was allowed to have orange on his uniform how fucking dare he! With that thought in mind Naruto thought some punishment was in order as grabbed Saizou hand and crushed it causing the bigger man to scream in pain, but Naruto wasn't done as he then proceeded to use a chakra infused roundhouse to Saizou face sending the man flying out of the window shattering it on impact as Naruto mumbles to himself.

"Damn I have to pay for another one." He stated as he began to cry anime tears since he was oblivious to the awestruck students who were staring at him and also one slitted eye from inside a certain Rosary when it noticed the Youki flux this one was more of curiosity then awe though. Once that was over Naruto and Moka had decided to spend the rest of their lunch break on the roof to avoid any unnecessary encounters, but as luck should have it guess who they find on the roof already...the rest of Naruto's team. 'Oh fun.' Naruto says sarcastically as he and Moka walks over to them it's not that he had a problem with them or anything it's just that they always liked to embarrass him by saying something that he did stupidly in the past, yeah he was man enough to admit it he was a complete idiot before the war.

"So Kakashi-sensei how was yours and Naruto's classes?" Sakura questioned as she had apparently just finished telling him about her and Sasuke's day, but before he could start someone interrupted him.

"Boring as hell that's how the day went." Naruto stated as he strolled up to them with Moka hanging off him still which for some reason annoyed Sakura she didn't know why though. Naruto then sat down and leaned against the railing off the roof with Moka next to him.

"Hey Naruto who's that?" Sakura questions in annoyance as she for some reason had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sasuke just looked at her strangely as he was wondering why she was getting so worked up it's not like it's any of her business and Kakashi was just amused as he waited for the upcoming conversation.

Ummm...it's not like it's any of your business, but I'll tell you anyway this is Moka-chan she's the girl that crashed into me this morning." Naruto said with a grin as Moka blushed in embarrassment from being reminded that she crashed into someone. Kakashi just chuckled while Sasuke smile and Sakura seemed even more annoyed for some reason.

"Hi." Moka said timidly as Kakashi eye smiled to her while Sasuke nodded his head and Sakura well just ignored her and looked at Naruto.

"Where were you? We were supposed to meet up in the cafeteria for lunch." Sakura questioned in an annoyance as Naruto just looked at her with little interest.

"We agree if we had nothing better to do and I did, which was hanging out with Moka-chan." Naruto stated firmly as he looked away from her in annoyance he never noticed the large blush on Moka face, but Sakura did which pissed her of even more. 'What the fuck is her problem?' Naruto questioned in thought as he leaned his head against the railing then he began to think as he remember something. "Oh yeah Moka-chan what were you going to ask me in the hallway?" Naruto looks towards her then notices as she blushes crimson and whispers in his ear causing him to have a small blush as well, but otherwise smirk. "Okay I don't mind really." Naruto stated as he picked her up getting a small 'eep' from the girl as he placed her in his lap as she had her legs on both sides of his and her hands were touching his chest with a large blush on her face. "Well go ahead." Naruto stated as he tilted his head to the side exposing his neck to her. Sakura was about to yell at her blonde teammate for doing something perverted until she noticed the pink haired girl bite into Naruto's neck as she moaned quite loudly getting a blush from Sakura as she just sat back down and tried to ignore the two. Sasuke for his part was happy for his best friend/eternal rival and a little worried for him at the same time was that healthy to get your blood sucked like that. And Kakashi for his part he couldn't stop giggling like the damn pervert he was as he watched the scene in front of him thinking of how kinky it was. Back with the two teens that were in the act, Moka was on cloud nine as Naruto just ran his hands through her long silky pink hair and for some reason he could feel her pull on his Youki which causes him to raise an eyebrow as he looks at her and notices that her Rosary was glowing bright red. _"Hey Kurama what's going on?" _Naruto questioned as he was slightly intrigued on how she was pulling on his Youki and why her rosary was glowing. This got the old foxes attention as he rolled around in the field of grass that was Naruto's mindscape to look at the scene from Naruto's eyes.

_**"Hmm most interesting she seems to have most of her powers sealed behind that Rosary. For what reason I have no clue it could be a number of possibility's like, she was too strong for her own good or her Youki was out of control or she just simple didn't like the life of a vampire and sealed herself who knows kit."**_ The fox stated wisely as he looked at the rosary. _**"Now the reason she is sucking your Youki in is because our kind and rosaries have never gotten along so it would most likely weaken it, not enough to break it, but enough for her to gain some Youki back and maybe other things so just leave it be, it will help her out in the long run." **_Kurama stated as Naruto just listened to him he had no reason not to he trusted the fox he was always there for him, that thought made him frown as he was saddened and Kurama could feel this. _**"Listen kit it was going to happen eventually the seal wasn't completely perfect and this is going to happen because of that miscalculation."**_ Kurama stated as he was feeling bad that he had to give this burden to his first real friend in the last hundred or so years.

_"It's not that Kurama it's just that we just started to have a good relationship and now this happens."_ Naruto stated sadly as Kurama just sighed he knew as well as his container that this was going to happen they had tried not to bring it up, but it was hard not to. _"How long do you have left?"_ Naruto questioned in a sad voice as Kurama looked down at the grass.

_**"You already absorbed seven of my tails kit we knew in that fight with Madara when we went all out it would speed up the process."**_ Kurama stated as he was trying to not answer the question, but Naruto wasn't having it.

_"HOW LONG?!"_ Naruto demanded as Kurama just sighed.

_**"A few weeks at most Kit, then I'm gone and you will be the new Kyuubi."**_ Kurama stated as he cut the connection between them allowing Naruto to come back to the real world just as Moka had taken her fangs out of him and noticed his shocked face that had tears rolling down it. Fearing she had done something to cause this she was about to apologize until Naruto kissed her forehead and said it was not her fault that he just was remembering some bad memory's and to tell the teacher he would be sick for the remainder of the day, he also promised to see her later as he Hiraishin to his room that he had sent a clone to set up a tag in there earlier. Once he was in his room he allowed a few more tears to fall as he slumped down on the floor leaning against his bed. The one person that was truly there his whole life was leaving him and there was nothing he could do about it, it hurt, it hurt a lot to be so helpless even when he had all this power he could do nothing for his friend. Then he thought about how the villagers would react when they found out he truly would become the demon they always thought he was and just when he earned their respect, which was a smack to the face as well. Would they still accept him as Hokage if they found out, he didn't know they might he even try to banish him...no he couldn't think like that everything would be fine he just had to believe that he had changed the villagers outlook so it was fine right? Being mentally warn out he then laid his head back against the bed as he closed his eyes falling into a blissful sleep. He woke up a few hours later as he looked out the window to see it was near sunset seeing as he had nothing else to do he decided he would take a walk around school maybe go find Moka. As he was walking around school he saw a lot of interesting things he could saw like some weird machine like things that had faces on them and drinks in them also this one statue that reminded him of a statue they had in the Elemental Nation only a demon version of a man in a thinking pose. Naruto had to stare at it for a few minutes until he broke into a fit of laughter over how stupid it looked.

"Oh man that was great, but I think I'm going to go find Moka and hang for a bit." Naruto stated to himself as he Hiraishin to Moka from the one he had placed on her earlier in the day not really thinking much on it. Once he took in his surrounding he noticed that he was in the forest and not really getting why Moka was in the forest he looked around more to spot Moka on the ground with her clothes torn to sherds showing her in her bra and panties that made Naruto blushed at for a second until he looked into her eyes seeing the fear and now hope that was shining in them. Not really understanding why she would be afraid he looked around once again to spot something he didn't know how he missed the first time a giant orc towering over them now putting the pieces together Naruto growled lowly as his haired shadowed his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing to her?!" Naruto questioned angrily as he really didn't need to be told, but he just wanted to see what this punk bitch had to say for himself.

"Oh look the boyfriends back, good I was hoping you would come around so I could get revenge for what you did to me earlier." The Orc stated angrily as he glared down at the blonde who was now sporting a confused look.

"What the hell did I do to you?" Naruto questions as he was not really sure what was going on anymore who the fuck was this guy.

"Naruto-kun that's Saizo's true form." Moka said from behind him as Naruto turned from her to the orc with disgusted look.

"I knew he was ugly underneath that skin of his, but I didn't know he was this ugly." Naruto commented in disgust as he then turns back to the growling orc. "So you must really want to be put in the infirmary huh? Naruto states as Saizo just charges at him in rage at the blonde's cocky attitude. "Like the mindless beast you are." Naruto says with a sigh as he channels a little of 'his' youki into his limbs and disappears from sight as he reappears in front of Saizo at eye level with a spinning purple ball of youki. "Say goodnight. **Rasengan!**" Naruto said quietly as Saizo could only say one thing as he stared into those blood red slitted eyes and whisker marks.

"Kitsune." He said to himself as Naruto proceeded to ram the ball of youki into the orcs face sending him spiraling back into many trees not stopping until he was through eight in total.

With Moka

"Kitsune." She whispered to herself as she thought about it then was startled as a voice spoke up.

"_**Yes the only race that is equal to Vampires in power."**_ The voice stated as Moka began looking around franticly looking for who was speaking to her causing the voice to sigh._** "In here, the Rosary." **_The Voice stated as Moka went wide eyed and looked down at her Rosary. _**"And before you make a fool out of yourself talk in your mind I can hear you perfectly." **_She stated as Outer Moka nodded her head in understanding.

"_So what did you want to talk about?"_ Outer Moka asked timidly as she had never spoken to her Inner self.

"_**That boy, Naruto he's a Kitsune. He would make a fine mate, would he not?"**_ Inner Moka questioned as Outer Moka blushed crimson from the question.

"_W-What are y-you talking a-about?"_ Outer Moka stuttered out as Inner Moka smirked to herself at the accomplishment of making her outer self stutter.

"_**Listen the seal is weakening if this keeps up we will become one again." **_Inner Moka stated seriously as Outer Moka's eyes widened, but before she could question any further Naruto walked up to her.

"Hey Moka-chan you okay?" Naruto questioned in concern as Moka looked up to him with a blush adoring her face that she quickly pushed down and nodded her head. "Good I was worried for a second when you look out of it there." He stated in relief as he reached his hand down towards her which she accepted and stood up. "Well it's getting late so we better get back and I'll walk you to your room." Naruto stated with a smile as Moka just nodded her head and latched onto his arm quickly and looked down in order to hide her blush as they walked back to the dorms.

"_**Yep defiantly a Mate."**_ Inner Moka said teasingly as Outer Moka blushed even harder.

"_S-Shut up!"_ She yelled as her Inner self just laughed.

**AND DONE! Well there it is, the second chapter of Youkai's Shinobi I hope you guys like it because it was a bitch to write when I have my damn sister that wouldn't leave me the hell alone the whole time I was trying to write the damn thing. As always leave a review then go enjoy your day…PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Are you hurt?

**YO! I'm back bringing you another chapter of Youkai's Shinobi. Oh and the only reason I really put Hinata as his Ex is for some drama when they visit his world later on in the story. Also I will explain the reasons they broke up when he goes back to his world and I like Hinata so I thought why not at least put her as the Ex. Who knows she might turn into the crazy Ex. Well I don't really have anything else to say really sooo…PEACE OUT!**

Youkai's Shinobi

After the Fourth Great Shinobi War Tsunade gives Team Seven one last mission before Naruto can take her place as Hokage, but who knew they would have a run in with real monsters. NarutoXHarem

Chapter 3: Are you hurt?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS THING!" Naruto yells as he stomped the ringing alarm clock that he could not figure out how to fucking turn off he pressed random ass buttons, but it still kept ringing now he was getting pass the breaking point and he couldn't take it. So he took it upon himself to destroy the damn thing, but it appeared the thing was indestructible he was even adding chakra to the mix and the thing didn't even dent. Thinking quickly he looked for the plug in for the power cord when he final found it he ripped it out as it stopped causing Naruto to sigh in relief, but just as he thought it was over the damn thing started up again even louder this time causing Naruto's eyebrows to twitch dangerously, it had internal battery's what kind of sick joke was this. So he decided, picking up the clock he then added a little youki to his arm as he chucked it at the wall, but the wall that he throw it at just so happened to be a window as it shattered on impact flying into the graveyard that was the surrounding area. "Great another window. At least I got rid of the damn thing." He said to himself as he slumped down on his bed and sighed that was the roughest morning ever and now that he thinks about it he was fighting with a damn inanimate object and it was kicking his ass. He then looks up at his room and he had to say he was impressed the innards of the dorms were actually way nicer than one would given the way the outside looked. Opposed to the dirty and rundown look the outside had going, the inside was a whole other story it was clean, pristine, and the rooms were pretty big as well. He figured that the whole dorm room was the size of his old apartment before he moved into his father's home that reminded him most of the villagers still didn't know who his parents were wow. Back to the room it had a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom just like any normal apartment it was really nice he had to say this place really outdid itself like where did all the money come from. Brushing those thoughts aside for now he stood up and made his way to the kitchen as he remembered before he throw the clock out the window it was 6:30 a good thirty minutes before school started so he decided he wanted a good breakfast which consisted of...ramen. He was about to fix him some until he heard someone knock on his door grumbling about people bothering him when he was about to enter his ramen time he walk to the door and opened it to reveal a slightly smirking Sasuke who was already dressed in his uniform causing Naruto to sigh as he remembered that they were neighbors.

"Soooo…Naruto how are you doing this fine morning?" Sasuke questioned as he looked into the room over the blondes shoulder to see a destroyed area on the floor and a shattered window this caused him to raise an eyebrow until he noticed the missing alarm clock which brought a full blown smirk to his face as he put the pieces together. "I was just wondering because I heard some nose coming from your room so I thought you might be in trouble so I simple push the large button on my alarm clock to shut it off and came check on you." Sasuke stated with a giant smirk as Naruto face turned to one of horror and realization.

"I thought that button was for it to self-destruct you are never supposed to push the biggest button on anything, but now that I think about it even if it was a self-destruct button it would have been better then what I went through." Naruto grumbled with a sigh as he looked over at the still grinning Sasuke. "So what else do you want or did you just come here to laugh at me?" Naruto questions as Sasuke just shakes his head negatively.

"Nah I had my fun, the real reason I came was because I cooked breakfast and I wondering if you would like to join me." Sasuke questioned as Naruto gained a shocked expression.

"You cook?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke gained a tick mark.

"Of course I cook! I wasn't going to eat that stuff the old Pedo snakes servants made who knows what they might have put in there I could have been raped!" Sasuke yelled with a horrified expression on his face that caused Naruto to laugh until Sasuke calmed down a few moments later. "So I learned how to cook on my own." He stated as Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay well I'll be there in a bit let me get in my uniform." Naruto stated as Sasuke nodded his head and walked back next door to wait for Naruto since he wasn't going find Kakashi he was on the complete other side of the dormitory for some reason and they had some stupid rule that they couldn't use their powers in the dorms unless in your own private room. Once Sasuke got back to his dorm room he closed the door behind him as he set the table with the eggs, bacon, and toast he had made for that morning as he sat down and waited for Naruto. He had to say coming here was really nice so far granted yes it's only been a day, but he felt that he really didn't belong back in the leaf village he felt that he betrayed it which he did just because of his stupid revenge. He actually hated it how they so willingly accepted him back it just didn't feel right to him for betraying the village. One right does not cover for a life time of wrongs it just doesn't work that way the more he thought about it the more he just wanted the village to hate him, but they didn't why? Yeah he was the last Uchiha so fucking what who cares it doesn't matter he still turned on them they could just take some of his damn semen if it's the Sharingan they want. He just didn't want to see their smiles when they looked at him he didn't deserve it they should be for Naruto not him and he still sees some people give Naruto hateful glares even though the only reason Sasuke was back was because of his blonde best friend. He was cut out of his thoughts as there was a knock on the door causing him to smile slightly knowing it was Naruto._ 'I will support you no matter what...Naruto.' _He stated in thought as he opened to door as he opened the door to see a smiling blonde there. "Well come on we have about twenty minutes left so let's eat." Naruto stated as he walked in.

Ten minutes later school grounds

After Naruto and Sasuke had finished their breakfast they decided to go find Sakura and Kakashi which wasn't really that hard considering they just had to look for a student with silver hair that was defying gravity and a girl with pink hair excluding Moka. They were making small talk as they were on their way to class until they noticed a large number of the male population surrounding on area yelling.

"Look there she is Moka-san she's so hot!"

"Dude she's defiantly the academy's #1 beauty!"

"She's so dazzling!"

"If I tilt my head a little more I may be able to see her panties!"

That comment struck home as Naruto stomped towards the group leaving the others to wonder what got Naruto so worked up.

With Moka

_**"Omote! You better do something about those lowly beast!"**_ Ura growled as she was getting really pissed about how these lowly beast were leering at her.

_"I know Ura calm down we just need to get passed them and on to class ok."_ Omote said as she continued to push through the crowd until a voice rang out.

"Okay you assholes move along there's nothing to see here!" Naruto yelled as he appear near Moka and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The comment only seemed to egg them on even more.

"Who the hell is this guy?!"

"Noooo not him again!"

"Umm maybe we should just go."

"Why the hell would I leave for this guy?!"

"I heard he put someone in the hospital and he rumored to be S-classed and you saw what happened to Saizo yesterday."

"Oh."

Once that was over they noticed the crowd around them slowly disperse as Moka sighed in relief.

_**"Thank Kami for the Mate!"**_ Ura yelled as Omote blushed crimson.

"Hey Moka-chan you okay you look a little red." Naruto stated as he placed his forehead against her own getting a massive blush from the Vampire.

"Yeah I'm fine. Also can I...umm suck your blood Naruto-kun?" Moka questioned as Naruto just nodded his head and turned it to the side so she have better access. Seeing this Moka's eyes lit up as her fangs enlarge and sunk into the blondes exposed neck while Naruto just chuckled at her antics. Not really wanting to stand the whole time he looked around and noticed they were like a few feet away from the school building so he picked her up carefully as to not disturb her feeding and brought them over to the building as he leaned against it while running his hand through her hair until he noticed something.

"Hey did you try to dye your hair?" Naruto questioned as he was holding up one of her strands of hair that were silver instead of the normal pink. Moka pulled herself off him for a bit to look at the strain of hair and widened her eyes.

_"That wasn't like that this morning?!"_ She screamed in thought.

_**"Oh calm down just continue drinking his heavenly blood and I'll tell you the reason later."**_ Ura stated in a dreamlike state as she wanted Omote to continue what she was doing. Not having to be told twice Moka bit back into Naruto without answering his question so he just shrugged and decided that it wasn't important. A few minutes went by as the two just stayed there with Moka latched onto his neck as she feed her fill then slowly pulled back with a delighted look on her face like she just had the best orgasm of her life, it's not like she had the pleasures of one…yet.

"_Dammit Ura stop with the perverted comments!"_ Omote yelled in thought as Ura just giggled to herself as Omote was sporting a crimson blush on her cheeks thank Kami Naruto probably thought she was still under the effects of his heavenly blood.

"Well we better start heading to class." Naruto stated as he began to drag Moka along until he thought of something as he turned to her. "Hey Moka-chan you go ahead I'll catch up with you in a bit." Naruto said as Moka just nodded her head in understanding as she walked towards their class.

"Okay Naruto-kun make sure you get to class on time!" She yelled as she turned the corner as Naruto made a sealess Shadow Clone as the clone looked around confusedly until he remembered the reason he was summoned for as he intently dispelled himself by slamming his head into the wall. This of coursed caused Naruto to growl as he summoned another one this time he grabbed the clone by the shirt before he dispelled himself.

"Don't you even dare." Naruto whispered in an annoyed tone as the clone just slumped his shoulders in defeat, but unfortunately like himself his clones had the same die hard attitude as he did as the clone glared at his Master.

"Why do I have to go to class for you?" The clone questioned in an angry voice as Naruto just smiled towards him.

"You sir were the unlucky one I just so happened to summon for the job and you will go and have fun." Naruto stated to his clone as the clone just slumped his shoulders as he slowly walked off towards the classroom, the walk of shame at its finest, may his soul rest in peace in that boring ass place. Just as Naruto turned around he missed his clone flipping him the bird for this bullshit the boss was putting him through.

A few minutes later we find Naruto strolling through the forest looking for a good place to relax of train when he heard small whimpering coming from his left as he turned his he to look, but couldn't see much with all the damn trees so he decided to check it out and see what's up. He walked for a little bit until a he found himself in a small clearing as he heard a small weak voice.

"S…Some…one." The voiced said weakly as Narutos head snapped over to the source of the voice seeing a girl around his age with light ocean blue hair and purple eyes. She was wearing pretty unique outfit as he had only seen it on her so for as she was sporting a yellow sweater over a long sleeved white dress shirt which covered her generous bust that Naruto had to force his eyes to stay on her face in order for them not to trail down towards those melons it was a losing battle as his eyes took extremely quick glances at them as he subconsciously wished he had the Sharingan in order to save this as she was in a very provocative position. She was bent over supporting herself on one arm as she had the other arm under her bust that seemed to just push them up higher. He was broken out of his thoughts as the girl spoke again. "Help me, Please lend me a hand, I just suddenly started feeling ill." She stated as Naruto rushed to her side as he proceeded to help her up.

"Let me get you to the Infirmary." Naruto stated as she just nodded her head and lead into to him to support herself witch caused Naruto to blush from her impressive bust pushing against himself. _'Kami in a few years she'll be able to rival Baa-chan with those.'_ He stated as he tried to push those thoughts down, but failed terribly.

"_**You're telling me kit. Those puppies are huge for her age, just think in a few years."**_ Kurama stated as he decided to make his presence known causing Naruto to glance down to examine the hug melons that were pressed against him.

"_Hmmm you make a valid point."_ Naruto said as he stared at the girls' chest intently as if he was thinking something over.

"_**Of course I do, I'm the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune!"**_ Kurama roared as he puffed out his chest proudly. Naruto just continued to stare at the girls' chest as if in a trance this wasn't a perverted stare it was more of one of calculation.

"_Hmmm you say something Kurama?"_ Naruto questioned as he was too busy studying the girls chest to listen to the old fox. This of course caused the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune to deflate as he was ignored in his great introduction even if Naruto already knew who he was it still hurt his pride. _"If I had to make an estimate I'd say about E cup maybe even F in a few years. Damn Baa-chan is totally going to be outclassed if this girl ever came to the Elemental Nations I don't say this often, but this girl is hot." _Naruto stated to himself since Kurama seemed to be in depression at the moment for some reason. He was brought out of his thoughts as the girl spoke up.

"Hey we are getting near the school! Were you even listening to me?" The questioned in an annoyed tone oh she had seen him staring at her chest and she would have welcomed it, but the way he was looking at it was not the way she wanted it looked as though he was studying them for something or other.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." Naruto stated with an embarrassed blush on his face as she had caught him staring at her chest and he wasn't even listening to her in the first place…oops. _'I wonder what she thinks of me now…most likely a pervert.' _He said to Himself as Kurama just chuckled.

"_**Don't worry kit. While you weren't paying attention I surly was and she seems like the type that wouldn't mind what you just did."**_ Kurama stated as Naruto just mentally face palmed.

"_Can't I have any private thoughts, I wasn't even talking to you."_ Naruto stated in annoyance as Kurama just smirked.

"_**Nope kit. Your thoughts are my thoughts we are partners there's is nothing you can hide from me I have all your senses as well so I feel, see, smell, and hear everything you do. Speaking of that kit here another thing I wanted to bring up with you…when are you gonna get laid?" **_Kurama questioned in general curiosity as Naruto just blushed from the blunt questioned.

"_What the hell is with that question?!"_ Naruto demanded as Kurama just shrugged in response.

"_**Just wondering if I'm going to experience human mating before I go."**_ He stated innocently a little too innocently.

"_I…we…you…just never mind I'm done talking about this."_ Naruto stated as he noticed they were at the entrance of the infirmary as Naruto pushed the door open then placed the annoyed looking girl on the bed who was trying to get the blonde attention the whole way there deciding to just go for it she said.

"Hey Naruto-kun can you look into my eyes for me." She asked kindly as the blonde didn't really see a problem with as he gazed into those beautiful purple eyes.

**AND DONE! Well there it is tell me what you think in the reviews…PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 4: Succubus

**HEY! I bet I can guess what you guys are thinking right now. You are all like Oh my god he didn't forget about this story. Trust me I had no intentions of forgetting about it, it's just that it took a little longer than I expected to gain more inspiration for the story, but now I'm back to normal updates so you guys can be happy about that. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter…PEACE OUT!**

Youkai's Shinobi

After the Fourth Great Shinobi War Tsunade gives Team Seven one last mission before Naruto can take her place as Hokage, but who knew they would have a run in with real monsters. NarutoXHarem

Chapter 4: Succubus

_**"Kit?**_" Questioned the nine tails, he had just seen something he was sure he would never see again in his remaining time.

"_Yes?"_ Naruto questioned as he was too busy staring into those beautiful purple eyes to notices anything strange about it. Kurama then slapped his face with one of his few tails he had remaining. The Kit still hadn't realized something was off here.

"_**Kit, you do realize that you were hit with an Illusion?"**_ Kurama questioned while Naruto blinked a few times and looked away from the beautiful girl surprising her that he still had his free will.

"_What are you talking about I felt nothing?"_ Naruto questioned while the Kyuubi sighed from hearing this.

"_**Yeah, I would have been surprised if you did realize**_." Kurama stated while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_Huh? Why?"_ Naruto questioned in confusion.

"_**Kit, you know we're fusing right?"**_ Kurama questioned as Naruto nodded. _**"Well you should have some of my memories, correct?" **_Kurama questioned as Naruto shifted through his memories and he did indeed notice he had extra memories. A lot of extra memories. _**"Good, I thing I want to tell you is that Kitsune are the race who created Illusion so they don't work on us." **_Kurama stated as Naruto widened his eyes in shock. _**"Now the thing is after we created these Illusions people started to copy our techniques. Though no one had been able to even come close to our techniques besides one race and that is the Succbi race. I think that girl is a succubus, and she tried to put you under one of her Illusions." **_Kurama stated as Naruto looked back towards the girl who had an extremely confused look on her face.

"_Is she dangerous?"_ Naruto questioned as Kurama merely laughed.

"_**To us, no she is as harmless as a fly."**_ Kurama stated as he stopped laughing. _**"To others though she is a very dangerous enemy. I say you should befriend her, having powerful allies is always a good thing." **_Kurama finished as he cut the connection between the two leaving Naruto to deal with the Succubus girl.

"So, Kurumu would you like to tell me what you just attempted to use on me?" Naruto questioned as he turned back around to face the girl.

"Sure I'll tell you, but you have to tell me how you weren't affected by it." She stated as Naruto nodded his head. He really didn't care if she knew what he was or not. "Okay I'll be blunt. I used a charm spell on you to turn you into one of my slaves." She stated as Naruto nodded his head a few times in understanding though Kurumu wanted him to fulfill his end. "So how were you not effected?" She questioned in curiosity as she really wanted to know how he rejected her spell so easily.

"Oh I'm a Kitsune. Illusions won't work on me." Naruto stated with a wink, but stopped as he thought to himself. _'Wait I don't wink, and why am I being so prideful?'_ Naruto questioned in thought as he looked towards the wide eyed girl.

"There's no way you could be a Kitsune, they have been in hiding ever since their leader went missing over a hundred years ago!" She yelled out as Naruto just smiled towards her and let a bit of his Youki out. This had the desire effect as his eyes turned blood red with slits and his canines enlarge along with his whiskered cheeks darkening if you looked at him now he would look just like a fox with that small smirk on his face. Then what scared Kurumu even more was the shadow behind him. The shadow itself was nine tails swinging around violently like it was on the attack. Of course Kurumu knew a bit about the Kitsune since her kind study their illusions and it was said that no Kitsune had ever passed five tails till their leader came along and went above and beyond till nine tails where they named him. "Kyuubi." She said in a low whisper that Naruto easily caught and smirked to.

"Hmmm it seems you know a lot about my kind?" Naruto questioned as Kurumu just nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah my race had always admired the Kitsune race for their illusions. It got to the point that we based our illusion off of theirs." She stated in her shocked voice while Naruto allowed his Youki to reside.

"Huh so that's how it went." Naruto said to himself as he nodded a few times. Then looked back to the girl with a slight glare. "So are you going to tell me why you were trying to put that illusion on me?" Naruto questioned with a piercing gaze which caused Kurumu to shrink under.

"Well…you see…the thing is…" She started, but she already knew her plan was a failure if someone could resist her charm there was no point anymore, because if her plan got out she could be expelled and that was not going to help her find her destine one if she couldn't even be here to search for him. "It's nothing…Just know that I won't be trying it anymore." She stated while she looked down sadly. She should have known this wasn't going to work in the first place.

"Can you at least tell me why you wanted to start whatever plan it was?" Naruto questioned since he wanted to know if it was for evil or not.

"Yeah, I guess I can tell you." She said as she made herself comfortable on the bed. "I'm trying to find my destine one. You see our destine ones are the only male or female in the world where us Succubi can have an intimate relationship with, without our partner's life force being sucked away. Though of course we still fed on their life force since it's the only way for us to live, but our partners seem to be able to survive somehow were not really sure how, but they do. The thing is we need to find our destine one soon after we turn 16 and I turned 16 a few months ago." She stated as she hung her head.

"Wait, what happens if you don't feed?" Naruto questioned as Kurumu looked up to him sadly.

"We die and I need to feed on someone in the next week or I will die, but I don't want to kill anyone that's why I have to find my Destine one." Kurumu stated as she looked down at the ground.

"Why don't you just feed on someone with unlimited Life Force?" Naruto questioned as he leaned over a bit so that he was a few inches from her face. "Like me for example." Naruto stated as Kurumu widened her eyes from his offer.

"It's impossible for someone to have unlimited amount of life force even if you are a Kitsune." Kurumu stated while Naruto smirked from this.

"Well I'm willing to take that risk if it saves you." Naruto stated while Kurumu blushed from his willingness.

"Do you even know how Succubus feed?" She questioned as Naruto tilted his head a bit.

"Well I don't know how Succubus feed, but I do know how Vampires feed. If that helps at all." Naruto answered as Kurumu looked at him strangely from the Vampire comment, but decided to drop it for now as she sighed.

"We feed through…kissing." Kurumu stated while Naruto raised an eyebrow from this. He didn't really mind kissing because it didn't really mean much to him…Well mainly because the last two times he kissed were bad memories. One of them he almost died and the other him and Sas-…Well let's say he only kissed once in his life and it wasn't a good experience seeing as the woman was trying to kill him.

"I don't have a problem with it if you don't." Naruto stated while Kurumu blushed a bright red from hearing this she wasn't expecting him to still agree after what she had just told him.

"Okay." She said lowly as she moved her head slowly and closed the small gap in between them bringing their lips together. Naruto raised an eyebrow from the contact it wasn't rough like it was with the woman and it wasn't forced like when he and Sas- let's just say he thought it was much more pleasant. Though he did widen his eyes when he felt Kurumu lick his lower lip as Naruto really didn't know what to do here so he slowly opened his mouth as Kurumu's tongue entered his mouth causing her to moan. He guessed that was the right move since she seemed happy about it and it actually felt delightful. He thought that he might just get addicted to this feeling. Though he did feel the small almost unnoticeable sap on his life force that seemed to be refilling almost instantly as if she wasn't even taking any. This caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow as he was just kidding when he said he had unlimited life force, but for some reason it was refilling.

Slowly separating Kurumu, looked at Naruto with wide eyes from the feeling she got from him. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Somehow she felt the need and the want to do it again, but she kept herself from kissing him again. Then it came to her why she had this want and need. "You're the one." She stated as Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Naruto questioned as Kurumu squealed and jumped on Naruto with her breast pressed firmly against his face causing Naruto wave his hands around as he tried to get the girl off him. Finally he was able to grab her by the shoulders and push her a little back though she was still hanging off him with her legs wrapped firmly around his waist and her large assets still pushed against his chest. "What are you doing? Also what do you mean I'm the one?" Naruto questioned as Kurumu smiled brightly towards him.

"You're my Destine one." She stated while Naruto looked at her with a mind blown face.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent response as Kurumu couldn't hold it any more pressing her lips back against his only to feel a soft cushion make contact with her lip's which caused her to widen her eyes as she noticed she was now latching onto a pillow which caused her to widen her eyes to epic proportions when see fell to the floor. Though the pillow did break her fall. Looking around the room she noticed Naruto was no longer there which caused her to pout and stand up to leave and find him.

With Moka a few hours later

"_Okay spill it Ura!"_ Omote questioned as she sat against a tree with her lunch box currently resting in her lap as she was now ready to get her answers from her inner self.

"_**Well it's really simple really we are returning to our previous state."**_ Ura answered while Omote became annoyed from the vague answer.

"_Ura! Why does my hair now have random strands of silver?!"_ Omote questioned as she grabbed one of her silver strands of hair.

"_**Because were fusing dammit!"**_ Ura yelled out as Moka widened her eyes.

"_Wait? How? You told me you were the original personality."_ Otome stated while Ura sighed from hearing this.

"_**Yeah well…I lied."**_ Ura stated while Otome merely blinked a few times from her inner personality lying to her.

"_What?"_ Omote questioned blankly as Ura sighed once again.

"_**Basically our original personality was split in two. I am our darker and stronger side while you, are the brighter, weaker side."**_ Ura stated while Omote stayed silent for a bit.

"_Well why do I not have our memories of before we had the Rosary, because you do right?"_ Omote questioned as Ura hummed to herself for a bit in thought.

"_**That is…a really good question, but it did help me with keeping the truth away from you."**_ Ura stated while Omote glared towards her Lunch box she wasn't hungry and if she wanted to eat something she would rather some of Naruto's blood.

"_Why did you keep the truth from me?"_ Omote questioned while Ura stayed silent for a moment.

"_**Just trust me it was safer at the time for you to think you were just a personality the Rosary came up with. We are Vampires, when we were younger we always had to hide your personality from our family because we didn't want them to know about our soft side. Then when our personalities separated and we became our own. I kept the memories while you became the main personality…huh? That sounds like a good trade off to me. Maybe that's why you didn't get the memories."**_ Ura said as Omote nodded her head in understanding.

"_So how long do you think it will take for the fusion to be complete_?" Omote questioned and Ura hummed in thought.

"_**From the rate were going I'd say, about another few weeks."**_ Ura stated while Moka played with one of her silver strands of hair.

"_So what, will our hair turn completely silver?"_ Omote questioned as Ura laughed, but then she remembered that Omote didn't have their memories.

"_**No, our hair won't turn completely silver. It will be mainly silver, but with strands of pick running through it like highlights."**_ Ura explained as she remembered how their hair used to look before the Rosary was placed on them.

With Naruto

"Hey guys did you see a big breasted blue haired girl around?" Naruto questioned from the ledge of the building where Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were currently eating. Kakashi just looked at Naruto with an eye smile.

"No Naruto, we have not seem one of those around." Kakashi answered as Naruto sighed in relief he had been tryong to avoid her all morning it was tiring. Sasuke just smiled in amusment while Sakura looked annoyed.

NARU-!" She yelled, but was stopped when Naruto appeared in front of her and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up for once." Naruto whispered quietly since he really didn't want to be found already that would suck. Getting a slow nod from Sakura, Naruto slowly removed his hand while Sakura just looked at him angrily. "Sorry about that, but I have been running from her all morning and now that I lost her I'd rather not have to go through the whole running thing again." Naruto stated as he sat down next to Sasuke and released a long tired sigh.

"Girl troubles?" Kakashi questioned while Naruto nodded his head a few times. This caused Sasuke and Sakura to perk up from hearing Naruto had girl problems.

"What happened?" Sasuke questioned while Naruto leaned his head back so he was looking towards the sky.

"Okay, well to start off with, I was helping this girl name Kurumu get to the Infirmary, because I thought she was injured." Naruto started the explanation as Kakashi interrupted.

"Oh so that's why you had a clone go to class for you this morning." Kakashi figured as Naruto nodded his head quickly, yeah that worked.

"Well after I got her to the Infirmary she tried to cast a Genjutsu on me, but with me being a Jinchuriki it was useless on me." Naruto stated while at this point the three other Shinobi looked extremely interested in the story.

"Then I proceeded to question her on why she needed to cast the Genjutsu. So she explained to me how she was a Succubus and she was searching for her Destine one. She also explained to me that she would die if she didn't feed so I let her feed on me." Naruto stated as Kakashi started giggling in a perverted way from him reading up on every race of monster. He may be a lazy asshole at times, but it pertained to the mission and he was an elite Jonin for a reason. Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura looked horrified from the thought of Naruto letting someone feed off him again.

"How exactly do they feed?" Sakura questioned as she wanted to know if they need like more blood like a vampire or a…body part.

"By Kissing." Naruto answered simply as Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes.

"You kissed someone you just met?!" Sakura yelled out as Naruto covered his sensitive ears.

"Yes, I did she said she could die if she didn't feed soon so I let her feed on me." Naruto stated as if it was the easiest thing in the world to understand.

"Wait Naruto, don't they feed on your life force?" Kakashi questioned as he finally got over the whole kissing thing and now was worried for his student's health.

"Yeah they do, but for some reason when she was feeding on me I could feel like I was gaining life force at the same time she was taking some from me. It was like a foreign life force was invading my body, but it didn't hurt it felt almost natural." Naruto answered while he, Sasuke, and Sakura had confused looks on their faces. Though Kakashi had his eyes widened.

"Then after that she started claiming I was her destine one and stuff like that. I didn't understand what she was going on about so I just got out of there." Naruto stated as he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"I found you." The person said quietly as Naruto froze in place from him recognizing the voice. Turning his head ever so slowly he looked towards the girl with a scared face. Though he wasn't able to say anything because said girl already crashed her lips against his causing Sakura and Sasuke to widen their eyes again and Kakashi…well you already know what he was doing.

"Who are you, and what are you doing to Naruto-kun?!" Another voice yelled out as the girl slowly pulled back from Naruto's lips and looked towards the new comer who had pink and silver hair.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono, and I'm merely feeding on 'my' destine one." She stated as Moka blushed from the girls said feeding.

"Naruto-kun is my mate!" Moka yelled out as the blue haired Succubus merely smirked and captured Naruto's lips once again causing Moka to glare at said girl. Running up to Naruto, Moka crouched down and brought her fangs next to his neck.

"Fine I'll just feed on 'my' mate as well." Moka declared as she bit into Naruto's neck. Naruto himself didn't know how to react at all here. On one hand he was feeling great pleasure and on the other hand he was feeling great pain.

"_**Well, I didn't mean for you to befriend either of them this way, but it could be a good thing." **_Kurama stated as he watched the scene with interest. Life at Youkai Academy had just gotten a whole lot more interesting for one Uzumaki Naruto.

**AND DONE! I hope you guy's enjoyed my return chapter remember to review and I'm out…PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 5: Clubs

**YO! Hey peoples I'm back with another chapter for you guys. Oh and if you didn't notice I am changing a few facts in order to make the story more interesting so I hope you guys don't mind. Well I hope y'all enjoy the chapter…PEACE OUT!**

Youkai's Shinobi

After the Fourth Great Shinobi War Tsunade gives Team Seven one last mission before Naruto can take her place as Hokage, but who knew they would have a run in with real monsters. NarutoXHarem

Chapter 5: Clubs

A few days later

"Well then, everyone this Academy's Goal is to train Monsters to adapt to human society…just as I have been saying all along." Neko Sensei stated as she paced around the front in her Lecture mode. "So that means…Starting today you're going all going to take up club activities!" She said in excitement as a few people groaned, but Naruto raised his hand.

"What the heck is a club?" Naruto questioned as a few people laughed, but the majority of the class didn't take the chance of the getting on Naruto's bad side seeing as he was the most popular guy with the girls and the fact that he already put someone in the hospital.

"Well a club is an association of two or more people united by a common interest or goal. That's the literal definition, though a club in high school is basically a place for students with common interest to meet up and interact with one another for the school." Neko Sensei explained as Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing with human made activities through some sweat in Club activities. To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans." She stated as she pointed towards the white bored though one student raised his hand.

"Umm…Sensei wouldn't that mean you would get an F in that department?" The student questioned as everyone else noticed Neko Sensei's tail waving around rapidly which caused her to blush as she jumped the student and scratched his eyes so he couldn't see it.

"Understand everyone will participate in club activities!" She yelled out excitably as if what she had just done didn't happen at all causing all the students in the room to sweat drop from their Sensei's attitude. "Everyone please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter." She said as she started to leave the room, but stopped right I front of the door as she remembered something that was extremely important. "And remember everyone make you you pay a visit to the Newspaper club, I am the Advisor of it after all." She stated as she left the room to allow the students to go find their clubs.

Twenty minutes later.

"Is it just me or do all these clubs seem weird to you guys?" Naruto questioned as he along with Moka, Kurumu, Kakashi, and Sasuke walked along the path observing all the different clubs there was to join. Though the thing was every club just seemed…weird.

"I know what you mean like…" Sasuke started as he pointed towards a lot of people that looked wrapped up in bandages. "What is that…A mummy club." Sasuke read out loud as he just backed up slowly…that was just creepy yep another club he wanted nothing to do with.

"At least those guys are keeping their distance I think they want to ask the girls something, but with you here they seem to be keeping their distance." Kakashi stated as he pointed towards a creepy looking guy who was holding a camera and was shaking as he stared at Moka and Kurumu.

"Yeah that's a good thing." Naruto stated as he then looked towards Sasuke. "Hey where is Sakura? She is usually hanging off you." Naruto stated as Sasuke sighed from this he really didn't want to talk about Sakura right now it just wasn't pleasant.

"I have no idea really, and frankly I don't really care, she's way to clingy." Sasuke stated while Naruto looked towards him with worry. Naruto couldn't really give a damn about Sakura anymore, but Sasuke would always be his best friend.

"Sounds like trouble in Paradise." Kakashi stated as Sasuke nodded his head a bit.

"I don't know it was nice going out with Sakura at the beginning, but now she just annoys me for some reason." Sasuke stated while the two guys nodded to this.

"Maybe the next time we go back to Konoha we can get her off the mission." Naruto stated as he was getting sick of Sakura always getting in his business. She was seriously becoming a bother to him and Sasuke.

"Now, Now there's no need to be mean." Kakashi stated as he continued to read his book.

"Naruto-kun maybe we should join the swimming club." Kurumu stated as she ran back up to Naruto with a girl with aqua colored hair causing Moka to tense up a bit and Naruto noticed this.

"Moka-chan what's wrong?" Naruto questioned as Moka looked up towards him nervously.

"Water is not a good thing for me." Moka stated as Naruto nodded his head in understanding he wanted to join a club with both girls so he wasn't going to join a club if both weren't happy about it.

"Ohh is the little girly scared of getting a little wet?" Questioned the girl with aqua colored hair. No one was expecting it when Moka walked up to the said girl and pick her up while glaring towards the girl with crimson eyes.

"You better watch what you say to me Fish Bitch." Moka stated lowly, but a second later Moka's eyes turned back to the normal green color which lead to Moka dropping the girl and backing up with a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Moka stated as she turned around and walked away.

"What just happened here?" Sasuke questioned as this was the first time he saw the seemingly shy Moka threaten someone.

"Well I'm joining." Kakashi stated as he started walking towards the pool though he was dragging Sasuke with him. "You're coming to, it seems you need to loosen up." Kakashi stated as both of them along with the shocked aqua haired girl as they rounded the building.

"I'm going to go apologize to Moka. I forgot she was a Vampire for a second there." Kurumu stated, she may be the girl's rival, but they had become friends in the few days they were all hanging out together.

"Wait what does her being a Vampire have to do with what just happened?" Naruto questioned as he followed after Kurumu who was looking for Moka. Kurumu sighed as she looked back towards Naruto.

"You really don't know much about Monster's do you? I'm kind of surprise about that, seeing as your race is one of the few most powerful Monster races out there." She questioned as Naruto shrugged it wasn't his fault that he wasn't educated on these things. He just found out about Monsters like a week ago though she didn't know that.

"Even if Moka is a member of one of the strongest races. They still have weaknesses like every other race. Due to the strong purification power in water, Vampires are weak against water. If they ever wanted to enter water, they would need to put what is known as water antidote herbs in the water before hand to weaken the purification powers." Kurumu explained as Naruto nodded his head. It seemed Naruto still had yet to absorb all of Karama's memories.

"Oh I see so that's why she reacted that way." Naruto stated as he nodded his head in understanding.

With Moka

"_What was that?"_ Omote questioned as Ura huffed.

"_**That fishy smelling woman was insulting us."**_ Ura stated as she then grinded her teeth together. _**"Your right, I don't know what that was, we should have ripped her to shreds for what she did. Who does she think she is talking down to us like that, a Vampire."**_ Ura stated while Moka sighed that wasn't what she was talking about at all.

"_No I mean how you took control for a second there."_ Omote questioned as Ura raised her eyebrow from inside the Rosary.

"_**I didn't take control, you did that all on your own."**_ Ura stated as Omote widened her eyes from hearing this.

"_What? But? I would never do that."_ Omote stated as Ura just sighed from her weaker self.

"_**Yes you would…We would. It also seems the fusion is happening a lot faster then I originally thought."**_ Ura stated while Omote pulled her hair out in front of her to see that her hair was looked like half the strands were dyed silver while the other half was pink.

"_So how much longer."_ Omote questioned with a sigh as she sat down at a table.

"_**Actually we're done the only thing separating us from fully fusing together is the Rosary. If we take it off it should allow us to become whole again."**_ Ura stated while Moka looked off towards the forest deep in thought.

"_Do you want me to find a way to take it off?"_ Omote questioned as Ura was silent for a moment.

"_**Honestly, yes I don't like being in here all day. Plus you will have full control of your powers again."**_ Ura stated while Omote nodded her head in understanding.

"_What's going to happen to us?"_ Omote questioned

"_**We will…no longer exist. It will just be the real Moka left to take our place. Well I guess we will still be here, but we won't be ourselves we will just be 'The Moka' no Omote and no Ura."**_ Ura stated while Omote nodded her head in understanding.

"_How are we going to get it off?"_ Omote questioned as Ura smiled to this she guessed Omote didn't notice the reason the Rosary was weakening in the first place.

"_**Naruto."**_ Ura answered as Omote widened her eyes._** "Naruto is a Kitsune. He was the reason the Rosary was weakening in the first place. Every time we drank some of his blood the Rosary got weaker and weaker. That also explains the reason the Rosary weaken as fast as it did with how much we have been drinking his blood this week." **_Ura stated causing Omote to blush hard.

"Moka!" She heard as she turned her head to see Naruto and Kurumu running up to her.

"_**You should ask him later."**_ Ura stated while Omote replied with a small okay.

"Hey Moka I just wanted to say sorry for earlier." Kurumu stated as Moka tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Why?" Moka questioned while Kurumu scratched her cheek with one of her fingers.

"Well I forgot about you being a Vampire and I kind of went ahead and asked if we could join the swimming club." Kurumu stated as Moka gained a look of realization she completely had forgotten about that.

"It's okay I don't mind." Moka stated while Kurumu smiled and grabbed Moka's hand.

"Well let's go find us a club!" Kurumu stated as she dragged a smiling Moka along with her. Naruto just shook his head as he followed the two girls back towards school.

With Kakashi and Sasuke an hour later

"See what your perverted mind got us in!" Sasuke yelled as he formed the Chidori in one of his hands.

"I'm man enough to admit it was my bad." Kakashi said back while he formed his own Chidori as both him and Sasuke jumped out of the pool and landed on the edge.

"Ready?" Sasuke questioned while Kakashi nodded his head. They both proceeded to shove their lightning encased hands inside the pool electrocuting all the Mermaids inside. Quickly pulling their hands out so they didn't kill anyone they surveyed the pool to see all the mermaids were unconscious.

"Last time I follow you on one of your adventures." Sasuke stated while Kakashi eye smiled towards him.

"Maa, Maa it wasn't that bad was it?" Kakashi questioned while Sasuke looked at him like he was stupid.

"Not that bad? We were almost killed by Mermaids because of you wanting to look at them in swimsuits. How is that "not that bad?" Sasuke questioned as he made quotation marks with his fingers.

"We could have died?" Kakashi said causing Sasuke to groan as he left to go find his pants. Those Mermaids just throw their clothes everywhere when they jumped himself and Kakashi. "Come on you have to admit it was nice!" Kakashi yelled out as Sasuke sent him a death glare that caused Kakashi to turn his head and whistle.

"Sasuke-kun I found you finally!?" Sakura yelled out as she ran up to him and Kakashi who were putting their shirts back on though they couldn't find their pants anywhere so they decided to keep the swim trunks.

"Well I've been here the whole time." Sasuke answered as Sakura didn't care about his attitude instead she was so excited right now.

"I found a club for the three of us to join." She said excitably as she dragged Sasuke along with her while Kakashi simply followed.

A few minutes later

"So we all ended up here." Naruto stated as he looked towards the other three Shinobi who had just walked into the room. Moka stopped looking through the books when she heard Naruto speak while Kurumu stopped…well she didn't stop per say she merely looked up from Naruto's arm that she was resting against getting a glare from Moka as Kurumu just stuck her tongue out at her. She won their game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. She had the bragging rights here.

"It appears so." Sasuke stated as he took the last chair on the row next to Naruto which caused Sakura to pout from not being able to sit next to her Sasuke-kun then she just took a seat across from him as Moka and Kakashi took the last two seats.

The six sat in the room for a good five minutes simply chatting until Kurumu asked a question that caught everyone's attention.

"Naruto-kun can I feed?" Kurumu questioned while the three other Shinobi continued talking because they were used to this in the past few days. Though Moka was glaring at the girl with her eyes crimson.

"Succubus you feed on him now and I will rip your tail off." Moka stated and soon her eyes turned back green. Leaving everyone in the room silent.

"Oh hey guys I'm so glad you decided to join the Newspaper club." Neko Sensei stated as she walked into the room to see all the new members were quietly sitting at the table which caused her to smile. "I just wanted to tell you guys what the Newspaper club is all about." Neko Sensei stated as everyone looked at her awkwardly. They were pretty sure they knew why the Newspaper was here.

"Neko Sensei, I think we know about the club." Sakura stated as Neko Sensei sighed from hearing this. She had this whole lecture thought up in her head, but now there was no reason for it.

"Fine, well the club president will see you tomorrow here." She stated as she slowly walked out of the club room in depression the kids just shut her down completely.

"Well there's only 20 minutes till afternoon classes start sooo…I'm going to sleep." Naruto stated as he laid his head down. Kakashi seconded that motion as he laid his head down as well. Which left only Sasuke awake with the girls who started talking about girl stuff which caused Sasuke to sigh as he laid his head down as well since he didn't want to be the only guy awake in a room with girls.

After classes

"Naruto-kun can you take off the Rosary?" Mako questioned as she walk through the forest with Naruto. The question caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow from what he remembered Karama telling him about the Rosary holding her powers back.

"_**I say you take it off."**_ Kurama stated as Naruto blinked a few times and nodded.

"I have one question before I do this. What happens once I take it off?" Naruto questioned as Moka answered.

"I will return to my real self." She stated as Naruto raised an eyebrow from hearing this.

"What are you talking about real self?" Naruto questioned as Moka put a finger to her cheek in thought.

"Well I guess you can say this version of me is only half of the real me." Moka stated as this just made Naruto even more confused from the explanation.

"What do you mean you only half, what's your other half like?" Naruto blinked as Moka laughed awkwardly.

"Well she's basically the polar opposite." Moka answered nervously while Naruto just nodded his head slowly,

"Okay I guess." Naruto said as he grabbed the rosary and channeled a bit of his youki through it as his finger nails grew and started cutting into his closed hand as the pulled on the rosary as hard as he could. Noticing he was getting nowhere with this Naruto added more as his eyes changed to their crimson color and his canines grew to the point they were stabbing into his lip from Naruto grinding his teeth together. Then suddenly pop, as Naruto went flying back from the youki that erupted from Moka. Looking up to her as he sat up he noticed a huge pillar of pink youki shooting up into the sky which actually made Naruto shiver in excitement from the amount she was releasing. It appeared Karama's excitement was leaking through to Naruto himself as he watched the pillar slowly dissipate.

Taking a closer look when he noticed all the youki was gone Naruto noticed the Moka he had come to know was no longer standing there. Instead he saw what looked more like a grown woman standing there. She had long silver hair that went down to her lower thighs, along with a few strips of pink running through it. He also noticed her bust size had gone up two sizes as she now had what looked to be DD breast.

Turning her head slightly so Naruto could see her face. He noticed her canines slightly reaching out her closed mouth, then her pink colored eyes that seemed to shine in the moon light.

"I'm whole again." She stated in a slightly deeper voice.

**AND DONE! Tell what you guys think should I get rid of Sakura when they visit the Ninja world because now that I came back to writing this I have no idea why I added her in the first place…I just generally dislike her. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter remember to review…PEACE! **


End file.
